


Sirensong

by sumeragikira



Category: Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: Depictions of emotional stress(depression | hopelessness | lost will | etc), Gen, Grahnye's somewhat an asshole to start with, MerMay 2019, depictions of being trapped, thoughts of feeling like a prisoner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:18:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumeragikira/pseuds/sumeragikira
Summary: Ares was four years old the first time he saw his father.





	Sirensong

**Author's Note:**

> I had this written for a few months and since I literally JUST learned about MerMay, I decided to rewrite some of it and post it!

Ares was four years old the first time he saw his father. 

Grahnye, his mother, never let Ares explore past the foliaged archway in their backyard. Their estate was huge, the amount of land Grahnye herself owned clocked in at about 700,000 acres. Her family was the wealthiest and most powerful family on the continent, directly under the royalty of the ruling land. Ares’ grandparents were powerful warlords, scavenging the spoils of war and building their fortune over centuries, direct protectors of the royal family. Her family owned a different estate across the countryside, more than a weeks ride away. Grahnye preferred to live her luxurious life away from war and strife, using her own fortunes to buy out an entire farm and hire servants to run it and produce quality foodstuffs.

The rest of the land was covered by a large mansion just shy of the royal castle, their backyard a labyrinthine of grassland wonder, trees arching over pathways and bushes seemingly come to life with flora abound. The amount of people hired to care for the exquisite garden clocked in at about fifty individuals, each tasked with taking care of the massive forest. It wasn’t quite a forest, but as large as one. Deep within, past foliaged archways, lied a lake devoid of water and a pond nearby. 

Ares had never been past the archway and he was truly excited, if this was where his papa was, why didn’t Lady Mother allow him to visit him sooner? Little Ares’ head was filled with questions unanswered, amazement taking over as the trees began dropping overhead the pathway and forming a curtain of leaves to cover them from the sun's rays. As they walked along the pathway, Ares’ head turned towards the dried lake. He stared with curiosity at the edges made of dirt and soil, but the bottom of the large lake seemed to have been encased with some strange material. It was coral, unbeknownst to him. The coral stretched out far along the dried lake floor before breaking off into jagged edges. Off to the side opposite they were walking was mounds of heavy looking coral shaped perfectly to fit the jagged edges on the lake floor, Ares didn’t know why this was something Lady Mother was having built and why there was even a cavern opening—he thinks, he can’t see very well—but he would know in time he was sure.

Lady Mother wasn’t too kind to him, but she fed him and kept him well cleaned and dressed, taught him how to read, write, speak, his manners—she taught him everything. Lord Grandfather and Lady Grandmother would come over every so often and teach him about warfare frequently. Lady Grandmother was like Lady Mother, but less cold. She was just a quiet person in general that didn’t show much emotion, but she was gentle with him and always bought him gifts. They talked about father a lot and told him to never tell anyone else about his father. He couldn’t even if he wanted to, he never knew his father! All the other common kids he played with in town when they visited always had father’s—they called their fathers papa and he wanted to call his papa by papa too—and always asked about his. He was always instructed to reply he didn’t have one. 

But he would finally have one! His tiny hand clenching his Lady Mother’s warm, larger hand as he hopped after her in excitement. He was meeting papa for the first time today! He couldn’t wait! Lady Mother Grahnye instructed him even after he met his papa he couldn’t tell anyone about him, Ares didn’t know why but knew not to disobey his Lady Mother or she would be very mad. 

“Ares,” Ares’ head turned upwards to Grahnye, large eyes blinking in curiosity. “Do not hop so, it is unbecoming of a young lord such as yourself.” As curtly as the words were stated, Ares frowned and began walking normally. He couldn’t contain his excitement as they continued down the dirt path. Grahnye, normally a rather cold woman, took pity on her son. This was her son with _him_ , after all. She should mayhaps be a little kinder to him, especially the day he finally meets the man she fell in love with. 

“Well... I suppose since it is a special day, you can act as you want in private,” Ares’ head snapped up to look at Grahnye with wide eyes, “I will allow it just this once. Do mind your manners around your father.” 

“Thank you, my Lady Mother!” Replied Ares in such an excited tone he began bouncing with joy as they hopped down the dirt path. Grahnye hid the tiny crack of a smile, fading it just before arriving at their destination.

Beyond the lake was a tiny pond in a small clearing. It was an unassuming pond, only deep enough to cover a body laying down, wide enough to allow for some breathing room. There was nothing in the pond at present, Ares thought for a second that the pond itself was his father as they came to a stop. _Is_ the pond his father? Ares hoped not, ponds can’t talk or hold you, ponds can’t whisper they love you as they stroke your hair and protect you. Ares frowned, deflating like a balloon almost instantly.

Grahnye noticed this and couldn’t stop the giggle from leaving her. That perked Ares’ mood up, he never heard Lady Mother laugh before and it caused him to cheer up a little. He loved his Lady Mother a whole lot, even though she was strict and harsh, she still loved him and very rarely allowed him to climb into her lap and let him rest against her as she sung to him. Lost in his thoughts, Ares snapped out of it with a poke from his mother as Grahnye kneeled next to him. “Why don’t you go and say hi to your father?” She suggested, nudging him towards the lake. “Gently splash the water a little, not too much.”

Ares nodded at her instructions, letting go of her hand as he walked cautiously over to the pond. It was a really pretty pond, it was surrounded by flowers and pretty seashells, the trees parted in just the right way for gentle sunlight to peek through the leaves and shine down onto the pond. There was a shadow in the water he couldn’t make out, it was on the far side and there were ripples in the water obstructing his view. There were tiny swaying seaweed clusters in the pond, causing ripples to break the surface. The shadow seemed to be moving too, somehow.

Ares dipped his hand into the water, swaying it gently from side to side as was instructed. He then gently splashed by pulling his hand out of the water and slapping it down with some gentle force. He did that another two times, waiting with anticipation. 

The shadow began to stir, movement in the water causing it to ripple more across the pond. As something broke the surface, Ares’ eyes were drawn mystically to it. A beautiful tail a deep crimson with golden marked fins broke the surface gently. Ares’ eyes widened as he stared at the fins on the end of the tail. A lighter crimson in color, transparent but still noticeable. Golden markings resembling lace among the edges of the fins, stretching far up into the middle and ending just shy of the base of the fins near the tip of the tail. The tail itself was not fully crimson, some golden scales dotted the tail very rarely but beautifully. Each golden scale had the same lace-esque markings as the fin. Ares’ heart sped up as the tail returned to the water, submerged completely. He turned his head towards where he saw the shadow begin, his golden eyes locking with another pair of golden, interested eyes. 

The face of the man in front of him was gentle but sharp, the skin a fair color the same as his own. Long, beautiful eyelashes just like Ares had, large golden eyes that displayed their emotion as easily as the wind blows. Long golden locks draping over strong—but soft—lithe shoulders. Ares was enraptured by the person in front of him, a soft smile having overtaken calm curiosity on this person's face. As this person moved closer he could see that this person didn’t have legs! They had a tail like a fish! His eyes widened in shock as he stared at the hips where the human body melted into a fishtail. Wait... a mermaid! Lady Mother told him stories about mermaids since he was young, both mermen and mermaids! This was a real, genuine merman in front of him! 

The merman reached the side of the pond Ares was crouched in front of, sitting on his legs as he still hadn’t moved from his leaned over state, hand still dipped in the pond. Ares’ eyes were wide with amazement at the merman, staring at him fully mesmerized. The merman lifted his hand out of the pond, shaking it gently to rid it of water, bringing it up to Ares’ face and gently cupping his cheek. A warm, genuine smile was present, brighter than Ares would ever see this merman smile again. 

The merman’s other hand gently clasped Ares’ hand that was in the pond, pulling it out of the water and running his thumb over the back of Ares’ palm ever so sweetly.

“Is this him...? Is he... ours?”

Ares was shocked at such a soft, quiet voice, as gentle as the ocean waves and as warm as sunset on the horizon. Between his amazement, Ares had completely forgotten he was meeting his papa today. The questions that were asked reminded him of that and his head snapped back to Grahnye with intense hope and impatience, tears bubbling up at the corners of his eyes. 

With two pairs of golden eyes set upon her, Grahnye set about wasting no time answering. “Yes, this is our son, Ares.” She stated curtly as she walked over to the pond, setting herself down next to Ares as she smoothed out her dress skirt front and back. “Just as you asked, this is him. He looks quite a lot like you, Eldigan.”

Ares couldn’t contain his excitement as it finally clicked in that this was his papa. His papa was a merman!! Ares launched himself forward, wrapping his arms around Eldigan’s neck and burying his face there too. Water splashed around as Ares landed in the pond, Grahnye huffing in irritation as she stood up to brush herself off. Eldigan wasted no time in returning the embrace, pulling Ares close and holding him tightly. Six years he’s been trapped here, six whole years without seeing the ocean or feeling it’s breeze.

Six years that he has been kept far away from home in a tiny hole that is unbearably cramped, six years of growing depression, restlessness and homesickness. 

But for the first time in six years, he felt happiness. Genuine, unadulterated, unsullied happiness. Being kept as a glorified pet because of his “rarity“ was excruciatingly painful.

But this? This... was nice. He knew Grahnye had gotten pregnant five years ago, knew that for the month he didn’t see her she was probably confined to her bed and recovering from the birth. The next he seen her with a tiny stomach after how large she had grown carrying their child, he pressed her endlessly about it. She never once brought their son to him, afraid that he would somehow magically find a way to return to the ocean when Eldigan held their son. 

Grahnye never wanted Eldigan to leave, afraid if she returned him to the ocean for even five minutes he would swim away forevermore. She could not allow him any way to swim away from her, including keeping him away from everyone but her and her parents. Even their child. 

After enough grooming, training him to never speak of his father and to act like he doesn’t have one, Grahnye finally surmised Ares was ready to meet him. Ares would never tell another soul about Eldigan now, and on the way back to the estate she would stress to him that bad people would take Eldigan away if Ares ever told a soul. Then he would never see Eldigan ever again. She knew for sure that would scare him into secrecy. She was drawn from her thoughts as soft muttering were carried on the breeze, just loud enough for her to hear. When she looked at her beloved and her son, emotional, gentle whisperings of Eldigan’s love for Ares were repeated over and over and over. No louder than a whisper, ‘I love you’ poured and poured and poured forth from Eldigan’s mouth. 

He longed for the sea, longed to swim deep down into the depths and gamble with danger. He longed to be out in open water, to see his friends and his sister. But this? This was worth being trapped and holed up by horrid humans. Merfolk cared strongly for their kin, would fight and live and die for their kin. Once a merfolk marries into a family, their bond is forever strong and strengthened with every family member, never to be broken in all of time. Eldigan was no exception to these instincts, willing to live and die for his half-sister, he missed her greatly. But now he had a son, agonized over seeing him for four whole years, now holding him in his embrace and planting kisses to such a tiny temple and forehead, running his fingers through sunlight golden hair just like his. 

It was worth being caught by a despicable human. To have children, where no mermaid nor merman caught his attention, it was a fruitless dream of his. But now that he has a son, suddenly being trapped in a pond where he couldn’t even stretch out wasn’t so bad. 

Just maybe it wasn’t.

“I will be leaving you here, Ares, for some few hours to spend time with your father. Be a good boy, don’t stay in the water too long. I will bring some snacks upon my return.” Grahnye’s voice was unusually gentle, gentler than Ares was used to, as she spoke her farewell. Her gaze was soft as she stared dreamily at Eldigan, exuding love just from the atmosphere around her. She knelt down in front of Eldigan, gently taking his chin between her thumb and index finger, pulling him away from Ares momentarily and towards her. She kissed him deeply, one of the only times she’d ever felt him return her kiss. Eldigan had untold amounts of gratitude to give her, pouring as much of it into this kiss as he could. When she attempted to pull away, he pulled her back for a moment longer before pulling away himself and immediately returning to Ares. With his attention having fully shifted, his tail pushed against the ridges of the pond, scooching him towards the middle of the pond. 

Grahnye’s silent stare faded into the background as she watched Eldigan help remove the shoes and socks and vest off his chattering son, laying them to the side on the grass to dry. Ares buzzed with questions, more alive than Grahnye had ever seen him, sitting happily on Eldigan’s lap. Eldigan rolled up his pants so they wouldn’t get too wet, rolled up his sleeves just the same. Eldigan’s smile was more real and sincere than Grahnye had ever seen before, practically buzzing with life and joy as he cared for his son, leaning back into the pond with Ares sitting on his chest, answering every question the child had with sincerity. 

Grahnye felt a twinge of bitter jealousy, pushing it away as quickly as she could. That was their child, her and Eldigan’s _child_. Of course he would love it so intensely, especially after she had kept them separated for four years. She felt guilt at her actions, the more she watched. She didn’t understand why she felt so vehemently that she couldn’t let Eldigan at least hold the boy, it wasn’t as if he was going to just.. disappear out of existence if he held Ares. She just... was too scared of losing him. Merfolk are a rarity in this kingdom that few have ever seen. It’s not unheard of for the wealthy to love and live with merfolk, considering this is a seaside kingdom they live in. After all, the crown prince had fallen in love with what she recalled was a pink-haired mermaid who had a valiant brother that challenged the crown prince to a duel for him to accept the human’s love of his sister, with hair of radiant blue. 

Still, she could not dare allow another soul aside from her parents know of Eldigan’s existence. She could not defend him from poachers and traders were they to come for him. She stood up as thoughts of keeping him as a secret flooded her mind, reassuring herself this is for his protection—to keep him by her side forevermore.

She began the trek down the dirt pathway back to her estate, having a business meeting to take care of. She trusted the two of them would be fine, after all they have a lot of lost time to make up for, she thought guiltily.

With bright, mirthful laughter her parting gift, Grahnye left the only two people she cared for to their reunion in peace.


End file.
